Shattered Petals
by Crescent Crane
Summary: Robin has had a crush on Sumia since they met, and is about to propose to her. Before he can, Chrom does the same and she accepts. Heartbroken, our Tactician smiles and waves toward the new Exalt and Queen. He gets the strange feeling that he has nowhere he belongs now. Can he find a place in the world and get over the Queen? Can the broken Tactician of be saved from his own heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Petals**

 **Chapter 1: No S Support?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do no t own any part of the Fire Emblem series, I only own this fanfic (In a way) and the slightly altered story line. My apologies if some of the characters seem a bit out of, well, character but I'm trying my best.**

* * *

"...Sumia? I can't help but notice that you aren't carrying a book." Robin said, clutching the tome he had in his hand tightly. He was biting his lip as he stared up at the brunette beauty.

"I'm done with books!" she exclaimed happily as Robin hugged his tome tighter. "No more make-believe for me! At least, not until I gain more confidence in who I am." Sumia said, smiling sadly as she looked down and to her left. Robin raised an eyebrow as he leaned to his right to look at her face.

"Oh? What brought this on?" he asked, reaching forward and tugging on her arm like a child would their mother's sleeve or dress.

"I realized I was using those stories to run away from myself. Every time I messed up, I'd read a book and pretend I was someone else." Sumia said before looking up and above the short, 16 year old tactician with a smile. "Well, that's just not healthy!" she said as he smiled and gave a thumbs up. " ...Plus I was running out of books." she said, sighing in defeat as he smiled and gave a light chuckle. "Anyway, I decided it was time to stop before I became totally hopeless." Sumia said, smiling as she looked down at him.

"You're not hopeless, Sumia!" Robin said, pouting a bit as he dropped his tome and held one of her hands with both of his.

"Oh, posh! It's nice of you to say so for my sake, but you can be honest with me." Sumia said, giggling at him as he gulped and looked down.

"I am being honest, Sumia." he said before looking up with a blush. "I've-!" he began before he heard an explosion with a bit of magma appearing. "That's a Bo... Everyone we're under attack!" he cried out, letting go of Sumia's hands as he bent over and picked up his tome. "Sumia, with me!" he said, running out as she grabbed her Brave Spear and followed him.

"R-right!"

The poor boy groaned as he ran to the tent where the horses and pegasi were. "Why did the Corpse Soldiers have to attack now?" he asked, using his nickname for the undead hordes.

* * *

 **Hello there everyone! I'm finally back! While I haven't updated any of my stories recently, you can bet that this one will go through the exact same process! In this Fanfic, there are no definite ships planned except for a probably one-sided Robin(Male) X Sumia. Currently, here are Robin's Build, Face, Hair, Color and so on. His birthday is December 8th, which is the day I got Fire Emblem Awakening, which has definitely become one of my favorite games of all time.**

 **Build (02)**

 **Face (01)**

 **Hair (01)**

 **Hair Color (01)**

 **Voice (Male 1)**

 **So, that's all I've got to say, I'll try to get out of my writers block on my other stories and get them back moving and hopefully do well with this one.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and if possible, some constructive criticism, or even PM me if you wish to. For now, this is Crescent Crane, and once again I thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Petals**

 **Chapter 2: A Misunderstanding**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do no t own any part of the Fire Emblem series, I only own this fanfic (In a way) and the slightly altered story line. My apologies if some of the characters seem a bit out of, well, character but I'm trying my best.**

* * *

As the Tactician and Pegasus Knight got into the barn, they were happy to find that the horses, Wyverns and Pegasi were alright, aside from them panicking. "Calm down girl! We're doing alright!" Sumia reassured her Pegasus as Robin peeked out of the tent, seeing a few Risen mages stumbling into camp.

"I can't believe I didn't plan for this." Robin said, biting his lip angrily. "We have to ac-" he began before a mage had turned to the tent they were hiding in. "They spotted us!" he exclaimed, opening his tome as the mage began to charge up a spell.

"Arcfire!" the undead abomination groaned out as a stream of flame was sent right at them from the hand of the creature.

"Arcwind!" Robin shouted out as a small green tornado formed in front of him, seeming to collect the flames before they went out.

"Begone!" Sumia exclaimed, flying out on her Pegasus with a Javelin in hand before hurling it at the mage. "Robin!"

"On it! Arcwind!" Robin exclaimed as another tornado appeared in front of him before speeding toward the mage, sending it up into the air and in position for Sumia's Javelin to go through its stomach.

"Robin, look out!"

"Chro-" Robin was pushed to the side as the Blue-haired Lord blocked an oncoming Steel Axe with his Falchion. "Th-thanks Chrom." Robin said, gulping as the Prince looked back at him.

"A little help?!" Chrom exclaimed as Robin gasped and nodded, pulling a yellow Tome out from his cloak.

"Elthunder!" Robin shouted, slamming his fist into the Fighters stomach as lightning shout out from the impact, sending the enemy staggering back from the force of the electricity.

"Your end has come!" he stated as Robin ran past him and clumsily pushed the Fighter over so that it fell on its stomach. From there, Chrom jumped up only to come back down a moment later, driving his blade through he back of the undead warrior. Moments later the zombie had faded into darkness as Chrom drew his sword from its usual sheath, the ground. "Are there any more?"

"I'm not sure." Robin said, looking up at Chrom. "I was with Sumia having our nightly book club meeting a-and we were at-attacked." Robin stuttered before gulping. "I-I'm sorry I didn't have a pl-" he began before Chrom rested his hand on the teen's head with a smile.

"Robin it's fine. No one was hurt tonight." Chrom said with a smile as he ruffled the Tacticians hair. "You can't plan for everything without a few mistakes here and there." he said, removing his head as Sumia landed nearby.

"Captain Chrom!" she said, smiling. "That's all of them."

"Just two Risen? It's like they're being sent at us and not just at random." Chrom said as Robin crossed his arms and held his chin in a hand. Chrom smiled at him with a raised eyebrow. "Looks like Robin is onto something." he said as Sumia smiled down at him.

"Chrom, after I'm done, we'll strike fear into these Corpse Soldiers." Robin said, smiling as he hugged his tome.

"Now that's our Mastermind." Chrom said, smiling. "You two get some rest tonight after book club, got it?" he asked as the two saluted him.

"Sir, yes Sir!" they said with wide smiles before running off, Sumia's Pegasus close behind.

"Oh right!" Chrom said as Robin turned around. Sumia attempted to do the same before tripping and falling over.

"Sumia!" Robin shouted as he dove to save her, only to fail and become her pillow. "Oof!" he grunted as she landed right on him. He blushed lightly as he felt two... Orbs on his back. "A-are you okay?"

"Yep. Thanks for saving me Robin... Or... Trying to." Sumia said, getting up as he blushed and nodded.

"N-n-no problem!" he said, hopping to his feet and picking up his tome before hiding his face behind it. "Th-this much praise is gonna embarrass me!" he said. "Wh-what's up, Chrom?" he asked, looking at their Prince.

"I found this engagement ring box," Chrom said, holding up a small box in his hands. "Does this belong to you Ro-" Chrom began before the Tactician ended up in front of him, blushing deeply and trying to snatch it away. Chrom raised his hand just in time to avoid his grasp. "Oho! So it is yours!"

"Ch-Chrom give it back! That's mine, yes!" Robin exclaimed, jumping up for it like his life depended on it. "Y-you're embarrassing me in front of the entire book club!"

"That's just you and Sumia." Chrom said, chuckling at his best friend as the boy kept jumping for it.

"EXACTLY!" Robin exclaimed, still jumping as Sumia giggled at them from behind. "Now hand it over!"

"Not until you tell me who it's for!" Chrom said with a laugh.

"I-it's for Marth!" Robin lied, blushing.

"Marth?" Chrom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Marth?" Sumia questioned, blushing lightly. "L-love at first sight I see. That's so romantic, Robin! I support you completely!"

"Me?"

"Intruder!" Robin exclaimed as he opened his tome. "Thor-" he began before the book was knocked out of his hand by a flying Falchion. His eyes widened as he noticed the weapon. "Uh-oh."

"D-do you have a plan for this?" Chrom asked him as Marth stomped right up the Tactician, looking him right in the eyes with a light blush on her cheeks.

"N-nope..."

"Let us have a talk, Sir Robin." Marth said as she grabbed him by his hood and started to drag him away.

"EEP!" Robin squeaked as she grabbed her weapon and tossed him his book. Sumia shot him a wink and a thumbs up as Chrom tossed him the box with a smile. " _DON'T SUPPORT IT! HELP ME DARN YOU!_ " Robin screamed in his mind as he looked up to the woman dragging him away from the camp. "M-Marth I-"

"Quiet." Marth ordered as he squeaked and nodded.

"Good on ya, Bubbles!"

"Gaius help me!" Robin exclaimed as Marth came to a stop at a large stump and pointed to it. "Wh-what?"

"Sit there please." Marth said as he gulped and nodded, doing as told. "Now..." she held up the box that belonged to him. "This..." she smiled slightly. "I can't accept this." she said as he gulped.

"B-but Mar-" Robin began as she shook her head, smiling.

"My apologies sir, I cannot accept this ring." she said, sitting next to him. "I barely know you, and I know that we are not right for each other."

"M-Marth, you're making a mis-" Robin began before she shushed him.

"I'm flattered you feel this way, but we cannot. You and I won't be able to. I do not think that my father would bless our unio-"

"Marth!" Robin exclaimed, gulping right after the woman gasped. "I..." he looked down and covered his face with his hands. "I-I'm sorry for involving you in this... But..." He gulped once more and looked at her. "I... It's Sumia I like." he said before scooting backwards and hugging his knees. "I... I just was too embarrassed to say it was for her..." he said as she blushed with an angered look.

"W-well, S-Sumia is an excellent catch, and... Um... Well..." Marth scratched the back of her head before sighing deeply.

"What's wrong Marth?" he asked as he let go of his knees and sat up.

"N... Nothing Sir Robin." she said, patting his shoulder. "I... I wish you the best of luck in your romance life." she said, sheathing her sword before walking away from him.

"... By the way, Marth... Why are you following us?" Robin asked her as she paled, remaining with her back to him. "Are you some kind of Guardian Angel or something?" he joked as she smiled, blushing lightly before placing her hand on her chest.

"Something like that." she said, smiling before waving back at him. "Sleep well, Sir Robin."

"Bye Marth." he said, smiling and waving to her before standing up and returning to camp. As he finally reached his tent, he sighed with relief. "At least she understood." he said as he opened his tent flap. "I'll just read that 'Quick Thinking Tactics' manual before going to bed..." Robin said with a yawn as he walked to his table. He picked up a book and opened it before beginning to read aloud. "Chapter O-"

"So when's the wedding, Robi-"

"BWAAAAGH!" the voice caused Robin to jump up and throw his book in its direction, only to hit the Pegasus Rider he had feelings for.

"Ow! Who knew you had such an arm!" Sumia said with a smile as she picked up the book. She blushed deeply as she looked at the book. "R-R-R-Robin! Oh my..." she said, blushing. "H-M-M-Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight?" she put the book down. "I-I was sure that Marth was a woman..." she said as he blushed deeply and held up a finger with wide eyes.

"That's Lissa's! I-I was holding it for her!" he said before gulping. "A-and I was trying to use it to find an alternate route to a woman's heart!" Robin said before blushing deeply and clapping both hands over his mouth.

Sumia smiled and clapped her hands together. "Speaking of the route to a woman's heart!" she said with a smile. "How'd things go with Marth?" she questioned as he opened his mouth to object.

"..." Robin sighed after hanging his head in false disappointment. Well, mostly false. He was turned down after all, even if it wasn't really his idea to propose to the woman named Marth. "She..." he looked up, looking into her eyes before finding them too much before looking back down with a red face. "She turned me down."

* * *

 **Whoo! Update time! This chapter was difficult for me to write... In fact, this whole story is difficult for me to write. Mainly because I'm biased and in love with Sumia, so unrequited love is difficult to write. XD Especially when it happens to me in real life too... BAH! Look at the time! Time to give a bit of explanations!**

 **Don't worry, I don't plan for this to end up as a Robin X Lucina or Robin X Cordelia pairing. In fact, I have no Idea who I want to pair him with. The only planned pairing is Chrom X Sumia (As much as it hurts to say or type). Aside from pairings, I have an idea to where this story might be going! I hope that it will be a pleasant surprise for those of you who haven't played Fire Emblem Awakening, and those of you who have.**

 **Also! I am in need of a Beta reader, as I've written nothing in a long time, so I'm very rusty at this. Anyone who has the time and is willing if you'd like to help me out, please shoot me a PM!**

 **So, that is all for this time, thank you all so much for reading and if you could, would, or would like to, please feel free to leave a review of the chapter so that I know how well I'm doing, how you feel about the chapter or story, or what you liked or didn't like about it. Constructive criticism helps best if you could. XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed and thank you once again for reading! This has been Crescent Crane! See you next chapter everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Petals**

 **Chapter 3: Ambush**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any part of the Fire Emblem series, I only own this fanfic (In a way) and the slightly altered story line. My apologies if some of the characters seem a bit out of, well, character but I'm trying my best.**

* * *

"Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!" Lissa complained as Robin leaned against Sumia's Pegasus, panting. She lowered a wing as the small Tactician fell onto said wing.

"S-sorry... Thanks girl..." he said as Sumia petted the Pegasus. She had been sitting atop the Pegasus for the entire ride.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Robin?" Chrom asked his buddy with a smile. His buddy on the other hand was trying to stand back up as the Pegasus kept catching him.

"My legs feel like pudding..." Robin said, panting as he stood up. "That's been thrown into a bowl to mix again..." he said as he fell over. "Your endurance is crazy, Chrom!" he said as Frederick picked him up by his hood. "Thanks Sir Frederick." he said as the man nodded.

"Of course, Robin." the knight replied with a smile before helping the poor boy stand up before putting his hands behind his back again.

"Hah! Should I carry you?" Chrom asked his Tactician with a smile.

The Tactician shook his head and stretched, sighing. "I'll be fine Chrom."

"You can carry me!" Lissa exclaimed with raised arms and a smile. Chrom and the others looked at her with raised eyebrows. "... No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me." she said, pouting as Robin coughed.

"Awkward..."

"Hmm..." The man in green who came along with them seemed to be worried about something. He looked around toward the mountains for a moment as Frederick turned his head to look at the man.

"Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keep glancing up at the peaks." he questioned with his usual straight face.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!" he said, looking back at Frederick with a sheepish smile as Lissa turned around. The man turned around as well as Robin fell over once more to sit for a bit. He quickly leaned over and tugged on Chrom's cape as the prince bent over.

As Chrom's ear came closer, Robin whispered, "Chrom, who's that?" The prince looked down at him after pointing at the man.

"The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?" Chrom asked with a smile.

The Tactician shrugged, biting his lip slightly. "I can't quite put my finger on it," Robin began, poking his own chin. "but something feels..."

"Milord!" Frederick exclaimed, pointing behind Chrom as the Prince and his Tactician turned to be greted by two men carrying axes.

"... Wrong. Darn it, people always destroy my dramatic pauses!"

"Grah ha hah! Time to die, princey!" one of them exclaimed as Robin stood up, groaning. He quickly drank a Vulnerary.

"You seem friendly." he commented as he unsheathed his Iron Sword from its sheath on his back.

"Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here?" Chrom asked as he drew his Falchion and bit his lip. "Everyone! Prepare for battle!" He called out to the Sheperds as he ran forth and swung his blade, only to be followed close behind by Robin with his own Iron Sword.

"Chrom!" Lissa exclaimed as Chrom blocked an oncoming axe with his blade. Chrom looked at her to see the other man approaching his baby sister.

"Lissa!" he shouted with eyes wide and losing a grip on his sword.

"Pick a god and pray!" Frederick shouted as he quickly threw his Javelin at the man's weapon, causing it to fly out of his hand and onto the ground nearby. The man growled and instead grabbed Lissa by the throat as Sumia and Frederick charged at him. They stopped as the man was immediately sliced in half by Lon'qu.

"Lon'qu?" Lissa asked, looking up at him as he looked to Chrom and ran.

"Thank Naga she's o-GAH!" Chrom shouted in pain as his own opponent landed a punch to his stomach and sent him back a step.

"Hah! I'll at least take you out, princ-" he began as Robin stabbed the man through his stomach clumsily. 'Agh!" The man coughed out blood as Robin looked up at him. "Y-you little twa-"

"Fire!" Robin shouted while shoving his hand in the man's face, causing flames to damn near blast his head off. Instead, it melted the man's flesh clean off as Robin frantically attempted to to pull his blade out from the man's stomach. "A-a-a-a-AAH!" Robin shouted with fear in his eyes. "H-h-h-help me someone!" he shouted as Lon'qu pushed him to the side and easily yanked the sword from the corpse's gut.

"You're fine, Robin." he said, wiping the blood on the body's pants before handing the blade to the Tactician who nervously and slowly picked it up, gulping.

"Y-y-you okay, C-C-C-C-Chrom?" Robin asked, shaking as he looked back at the Prince, who nodded and got to his feet.

"Still not used to killing living people, are you?" Chrom asked as Robin shook his head and ran into the prince for a hug, who happily returned it. "It's alright Robin..." he said with a smile before a frown followed right after. He looked and pointed as Panne ran up to him and held a hand to her ear. Sumia looked around immediately as did Frederick. "What's wrong?"

"Where's the Hierarch?" Frederick asked as Chrom's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

A man wearing orange armor from the class of the Wyvern Rider took a deep breath in through his nose. "Ahhhhhhhhh... Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!" he shouted as his men gave a loud cheer. Soon after, the previously mentioned, missing hierarch appeared in front of him. "What's this then?"

"Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" the man asked. "You are Wyvern Rider Vasto, correct?"

"Aye. And I've orders to protect a man, true..." he said as his eyes scanned the hierarch. "But I see no man here! Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign!" he shouted at the man as his Wyvern let out a loud(Howl? Screech? Scream?). The hierarch gulped as Vasto slowly lowered his axe. "And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?" he asked, leaning over as if to get a good look at him.

"Well, you... I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?" he seemed to almost beg as Vasto grinned.

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst!" he said as his men laughed. "Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" he said as a Plegian Barbarian appeared behind the man.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" the hierarch screeched in fear as the brigand struck him down.

"Right! Now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital!" he said as he flew up. "Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!" he said with a laugh and a grin as Chrom gritted his teeth once Panne told him what he said.

"Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!" Chrom said, pointing behind him.

"Robin, Sumia, can you cove-" Chrom began before the Tactician climbed up onto her Pegasus with her. He smiled at them.

"We'll cover the skies! Sir Frederick, please protect Princess Lissa! Vaike, you and Lon'qu cover each other! Ricken, go wih Kellam! Kellam! Whatever you do, please stay near Chrom! Gaius! Donnel! You two attack with a Slice and Stab routine! Virion, Miriel, Panne, Maribelle, Sully and Stahl! Protect the Exalt! Is this okay?!" Robin called out in his loudest voice as the Sheperds let out a loud cheer. "Everything's ready!" Robin said to Chrom before coughing.

"Good job Robin. Sheperds! To battle!" Chrom shouted as those called to the front lines as they charged a bit. The Tactician and Pegasus Knight took to the skies as they spotted the enemy.

"Robin! I see four in front of us!" Sumia pointed at the Wyvern Knights as the shaky Tactician held onto her tightly, eyes still wide. "Do you think you ca-" she began before large gusts of wind came from below. "Thank you Ricken!" she called out as the Wyvern riders were knocked from their beasts.

Meanwhile, on the cliffs, the ground troops were making quick work of the ground enemies. "Time for Phase two! Donny, to me!" Chrom called out as Gaius ran to him, having Donny follow close behind to stand and watch Chrom's back. "Frederick!" he called out as the knight and Lissa rode over to them. "Okay, there's just a few more!" Chrom called out, not noticing another Wyvern Rider flying down toward the Exalt.

Robin's eyes widened as he just saw it in the corner of his eye. "VIRION!" he called out to the archer, who quickly notched an arrow and aimed, letting it free to take out the Wyvern. Unfortunately, this meant that the Wyvern and its rider would come crashing down onto the group.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we must move!" he exclaimed a Phila held out a hand to the Exalt.

"Your grace!" she said as Emm climbed onto her pegasus and they flew away, followed by the others soon after. Seconds later, a red haired woman came flying in, landing next to the Exalt's party. She was panting heavily and covered in a bit of sweat.

"No! Plegians here as well?!" she shouted angrily. Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!" she told Phila as the woman blinked. Upon closer inspection, one could see scratches in her armor, and that both her and her steed were weak from possible battles and the flight to the Exalt.

"Is that... Gods, Cordelia?!" she exclaimed as Robin and Sumia flew off toward the enemy, Chrom running alongside them alone.

"Chrom this is dangerous!" Robin scolded as Chrom shot him a smile.

"I can't let my best friend fight a battle without me, can I? Even if he's got an ally fighting alongside him." he said as Sumia smiled at the two.

"You'd better hold on tight, Robin." she said as they took off to the enemy in the sky. "There he is!"

"Your attempt on the Exalt's life has failed!" Robin called out as he held Sumia tightly. "Surrender now and we will spare you!" he said as the man laughed at him.

"You? You shrimp. I'll splatter you and your girlfriend across the canyon floor!" he shouted, baring his teeth angrily as Robin blushed and hid his face in Sumia's back.

"W-we're just c-close friends..." he said as Sumia gasped. "S-sure we spend the nights together reading books, some romantic, but it's n-not like we're d-doing cou-"

"Robin!" she scolded as her Pegasus dove to avoid an axe flying right at them.

"S-sorry, I'll focus!" He called out as the Wyvern Rider flew after them. "Elwind!" he called out as they dove. Immediately, her Pegasus closed her wings as they were flown back up by the strong gusts coming from in front of them.

"Stay strong girl!" Sumia shouted as she and Robin held on tight, past the rider who immediately pulled his Wyvern to a stop to look at them.

"Damn you!"

"Hey!" Chrom called out as the rider turned around just in time to see Chrom above him, riding backseat with the red haired woman, Falchion drawn as he quickly dove off of the Pegasus.

"My lord!" Cordelia cried out as Chrom began spinning, clashing his sword with the man's axe in the air.

"Chrom you knucklehead!" Robin called out as Sumia's steed dove with them toward the prince in hopes of saving him. "Ugh! Good thing I brought this!" Robin exclaimed as he pulled something out of his cloak. "Sumia I need you to catch Chrom!" he said, letting her go as she looked back at him.

"Robin what are yo-?!" her eyes widened as he leaned back and followed the Prince's example, diving off the Pegasus as Chrom was still trying to hold onto the Wyvern while fighting with his sword in his right hand. "Robin!"

"Just catch Chrom!" he called out as he landed on the Wyvern, causing Chrom to lose his grip on its leg, due to the sudden weight added to it.

"Oh cra-!" Chrom began before Sumia caught him, her Pegasus going down a bit due to the new weight. "S-Sumia?"

"S-sorry girl!" she said to the Pegasus as it slowly floated to the ground. She looked up immediately to see Robin thrusting an item to the man's chest while his Wyvern was flailing around as if it was trying to get them both off. It eventually descended and landed Robin was pushed off onto the ground. Robin grinned immediately as the man was thrown off of the Wyvern.

"What th-?!" he began as he was surrounded by a blue light. Robin quickly got to his feet and pulled out a second one of those items.

"Wait that's a Second Seal!" the woman with red hair exclaimed as Robin threw it up, picking up a Bronze Axe that was most likely dropped by Vaike.

"Take this!" Robin exclaimed as he jumped up with the Axe as Chrom rushed to his side with his sword. Soon the Tactician was surrounded in a blue light as well. Vasto quickly emerged from the light, swinging his axe with a grin as it collided with Chrom's sword.

"Brat thought he could switch class on me!" he said as he pushed the Prince back. "All I had to do was choose my class once more." he said as he kicked Chrom's Falchion away from him. "Night night, Prince!" he shouted as Sumia and Cordelia flew on over.

"Captain!" they both shouted as the white haired boy emerged from the light, wearing armor similar to Vasto's but blue, with his axe raised. He still wore his signature cloak over most of the light armor.

"Checkmate!" He shouted as he slammed the axe into the man's back, who shouted in pain and turned around to swing his axe at the boy, who had dropped, losing his grip on the axe that was still in the man's back.

"I'll at least kill you! You brat!" he exclaimed before immediately getting run through with two lances from the Pegasus knights. He gasped and coughed up a bit of blood before biting his lip. "You doves think...killing me will change anything?" he asked while giving a smile. "Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects!" He called out, dropping his axe as he pointed at Emmeryn. "Save yourself... Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest..." he said before the life left his eyes.

Robin panted heavily and was hugging his knees as he stared at the dead man, left standing by the spears that took his life. Chrom groaned as he got up, grabbing his Falchion and walking over to his friend. He quickly sheathed his blade and offered the boy his hand with a smile. "It's over Robin. We did it." he said as Robin took his hand before being pulled to his feet. "Emm, Lissa and I are safe for now, it's alright." he said as Frederick rode on over with Lissa. Robin was looking down and still shaking. "... Rob-" he began before getting a right hook from the Tactician turned Wyvern Rider. It didn't hurt as much as he expected it to, but with how sudden it was, it caused him to stumble over.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again!" Robin shouted at him, tears streaming down his face. Chrom held his left cheek, sighing and placing a hand on the boy's head. "Stick to the plan and we won't die!" he shouted as Frederick gripped his lance. Chrom shook his head and pulled the boy into a hug.

"... No promises." Chrom said as Robin pounded his fist against the taller teen's chest. "Geez, watch out... You're gonna break one of my ribs." he said as the white haired boy backed up, smiling and wiping his tears. "And stop crying. Didn't you say something about being manly last week?"

"M-manly men cry!" Robin argued as he glared at Chrom. Chrom raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on Falchion before they both cracked smiles and burst out into laughter. Right after, Robin got a tap on the shoulder. He quickly turned to see Lissa pointing past him.

"What do we do about his Wyvern? It didn't fly back." she asked as he quickly turned to it.

"... I'm afraid there is only one thing we can do." Frederick said as Lissa looked down. He quickly hopped off of his steed and drew a Steel Sword. Robin's eyes widened as the now confused beast looked around.

* * *

 **Finally an update! :D Geez, this chapter took way too long to work out. Probably because I couldn't think about how the chapter should go. While I want it to focus on an upcoming romance between Sumia and Chrom, friendship between Chrom and Robin, along with the rest of the Sheperds, and an unrequited love between Robin and Sumia, I've been trying to decide where to take this to. Also, Robin's sudden transformation to a Wyvern Rider was just because I was always curious as to what happens to the steeds when their masters die, especially when they're Risen. And I love using the crap out of Second Seals (MAXIN' OUT CHARACTER STATS DUDE! :D Too long but not worth it in the end. Especially since I plan to max stat every character as Dread Fighter and Bride (This includes all DLC Cards, and other visiting Tacticians that I've got through Spotpass (Methinks it's called.)))**

 **Aside from that, I've got an idea for the battle with King Gangrel and what happens between the peaceful years so yay. Other than that... Naaaaaaah. Still haven't decided on a pairing. Probably never will. Strangely though, I'm now falling for Tiki and Say'ri. D: So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading the chapter and if you'd like to, feel free to leave a review if you'd like. This has been Crescent Crane, and have a good day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered Petals**

 **Chapter 4: New Friends and Plans.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any part of the Fire Emblem series. I only own this fanfic (In a way) and the slightly altered story line. My apologies if some of the characters see, a bit out of, well, character but I'm trying my best.**

* * *

As Frederick approached the Wyvern, it slowly approached its dead rider's body, examining it. "... I'm sorry." he said, slowly unsheathing his blade and raising it before Robin quickly ran in front of him, his arms held outward and staring up at him. "Robin, please mov-"

"No! Sir Frederick, we can't just kill him! He doesn't deserve this!"

"He's a Plegian Moun-"

"But he's just an animal!" Robin shouted.

"We can't just leave him here to wreak havoc on Ylisstol."

"I'll take care of him!" Robin announced. "I'm a Wyvern Rider now, so I need one anyway!" Robin shouted up at him as Frederick raised an eyebrow.

"And... You'll ride it?" Frederick asked him as he nodded.

"Yes, I will!" Robin said. "I'll feed him and take care of him and bathe him and everything!"

"Even clean up his fecal matter?"

"... Yes." Robin said with a gulp. "I'll take care of him." he said as Frederick sighed and sheathed his sword.

"Sir Robin, you have one chance with him. If you fail and he does not fly home..."

"I understand, Sir Frederick. My plans haven't failed yet and I don't plan for them to." Robin said before blinking. "You.. You know what I mean." he said as the man sighed once more.

"Alright Sir Robin. I leave him to you." he said as Robin sighed in relief and walked toward the Wyvern. As Robin slowly approached the Wyvern, he smiled and gently held out his left hand toward the creature.

"Hey there..." he said, slowly taking a step to it, smiling. "It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you..." he said, gently placing his gloved hand on the Wyvern's head before it screeched and tried to bite him. He quickly yanked his hand back from it before gulping. "I-I'm sorry we... You know..." he said, looking at Vasto's corpse. "..." He gently reached over to the Wyvern and held out his left hand again. "Listen... It's going to be alright. I'll take you home." he said, smiling. It quickly bit his hand, a tooth going through his palm. "NGH!" he grunted in pain but forced a weak smile onto his face.

"ROBIN!" Chrom shouted as Frederick drew his sword and rode on over toward him.

"Stay back!" Robin called out, pointing at Frederick as the Great Knight slowed to a stop. Robin still smiled at the Wyvern. "It's going to be alright..." he said, placing his other hand on the Wyvern's mouth. He then quickly put up his hood with his free arm to hide his tears.

"Sir Robin quickly! Princess Lissa and Lady Maribelle can heal yo-" Frederick began as Robin wiped his tears and looked back at him.

"I'm fine, Frederick." he said as the Great Knight and his horse backed up. After this, Robin turned back, looking at his hand in the creature's mouth, bleeding. "... You're hungry, aren't you?" he asked, still smiling weakly as the creature's eye slowly looked up toward him. "I'll take care of you for now. I will take you home. I promise." he said as the creature gently released his hand. He quickly held it, wincing in pain as he removed his glove from his right hand, revealing his Brand, covered in his blood. "Ooh... This hurts a lot..." he said, tears threatening to leave his eyes. The Wyvern quickly looked at the Brand as he smiled weakly. "You recognize this?" he asked it as it stared at him. "..." he smiled and pet it with his other hand. "If only I could speak Wyvern." he said, reaching into one of his cloak's many pockets and pulling out a Vulnerary. "This tastes bad still." he said, taking a swig of it, leaving roughly a third of the drink left. The Wyvern quickly sniffed the vial in his hand as the wound's bleeding slowed. Lissa and Maribelle were already riding on over to heal his hand. "You want some?" he asked the Wyvern who looked down.

"Geez... Ooh... Agh... That..." Lissa held her lips. "Ugh... Getting pukey." she said, holding up her Mend Staff as Maribelle did the same before placing one over the other on Robin's hand. He held it palm up to hide the mark from them. "So what are you going to do, Robin?" Lissa asked him as he smiled at the Wyvern.

"After the war... I'm taking him home." Robin said, petting it with his right hand as it pushed it away with its wing.

"To like, a house in Ylisstol?" Lissa asked as he shook his head, grunting as he felt the wound closing up.

"To Plegia. I think his family might miss him." he said as the wound completely closed up. "... Well. Thank you Princess Lissa, Miss Maribelle." he said as Lissa nodded and Maribelle smiled.

"You're quite welcome." Maribelle said as Robin walked up to the Wyvern, suddenly bowing to it.

"May I have this flight?" he asked as the Wyvern lowered a wing and allowed him to climb on top. He smiled as he quickly got on and settled himself in the saddle. Lissa gasped and looked up at them.

"Can I hop on?" she asked excitedly as Robin looked at the Wyvern. It looked back at him with its right eye before letting out a quiet screech.

"... I think that means no." Robin said as it began flapping to take to the sky. He gulped and immediately tried to hug it. It looked back as he smiled nervously. "G-go slowly?" he asked as it seemed to grin at him. "Oh no-OH NAGA SAVE ME!" he screamed as the Wyvern took off, quickly circling Chrom and the others as Robin held on for dear life.

"You gonna be okay Robin?!" Chrom called out to him.

"I'm gonna be sick!"

"... I'm sure he'll be fine!"

"Not funny Chrom! If I puke, I'll puke on you!" Robin exclaimed as the Wyvern dove for the ground. He held on as it quickly stopped right in front of Chrom before whipping Robin off. "Ouch!" Robin exclaimed in pain as he sat up, holding his back. "Okay, you and I need to work on this Teamwork thing." he said to the Wyvern who stood straight and looked away from him. He sighed and got up before stretching. "Now..." he quickly looked at the red-haired woman who had recently joined their party. "Who's this? My name is Robin. I'm the Tactician of the Sheperds." he said as the woman with red hair looked down at him.

"I-I'm Cordelia." she said, gulping, eyes wide with fear.

"... Cordelia?" Robin asked, walking up to her and tugging on her armor.

"She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted." Phila stated proudly before looking at her. "But she was stationed on the border... Why...? Oh, gods! Could it mean...?" she said before Cordelia gasped and realized where she was.

"Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!" she said, thrusting her pointed finger behind her as Robin nearly fell over from her strength.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila asked before her eyes widened. "...Tell me the border remains secure! For the love of Naga, please tell me they remain secure!"

"That I could, milady! But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us!" she stated as her eyes began to water. "The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt..." she stated, sniffling. "I should have stayed... I should have stayed!" she shouted, placing her face in her hands, tears spilling from her eyes. "Oh, gods, I can still hear them! I can still hear their screams!" she screamed as Chrom bit his lip angrily. Robin gulped as he stared at the red-head.

"Okay..." he mumbled to himself. "Counseling sessions."

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive." Phila said, quickly reaching over and placing her hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile. Cordelia looked at her, face soaked with tears as her Pegasus gently nudged her with its wing.

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better." Cordelia said as Phila smiled and shook her head with closed eyes.

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength." she said, removing her hand. "Dry your tears."

"Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this?" Cordelia asked, wiping a tear away. "They were my..." she gulped. "My family..." she sniffled, tears still leaving her eyes. Robin quickly reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Robin said.

"Gods... Oh, gods..." Cordelia continued, trying to still dry her tears.

"Damn those monsters!" Chrom shouted angrily, drawing Falchion and swinging it at a small nearby tree, easily cutting it down.

During all of this, Emmeryn seemed to be lost in thought, after a bit, she looked up and nodded. "I know what must be done." she said as Robin looked up at her.

"What's that, your Grace?" he asked as Sumia flew back down to them. "Hey Sumia."

"It's all clear Robin. No more enemies." she reported as he smiled.

"Great!" he said before turning back to Emmeryn. "I'm sorry for the interruption, your Grace. What must you do?"

"I must return to the capital." Emmeryn said nodding to herself.

"Your Grace, I cannot advise—" Phila began as Emmeryn shook her head with a smile.

"I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die. Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you." she said, quickly holding out an item to the prince.

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom asked her as she nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Take it to Ferox—to safety." she said as he took it before looking into her eyes.

"And leave you? No, Emm." he said as she held a hand up as if to silence him.

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. Too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me." she said, still giving a warm, yet somehow serious smile.

"Emm..." Chrom sighed, looking down at the emblem in his hands. "Come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up..." he said as she smiled and placed one of her hands atop of his.

"I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can." she said as he looked away, pulling his hands away and holding the Emblem in his right hand.

"Your Grace, please reconsider." Robin said as Chrom nodded, throwing his hands up in anger.

"Emm, please! This is madness!" he exclaimed as she looked to her sister.

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" Lissa shouted as she ran up and wrapped her arms around Emmeryn. Emmeryn petted her head, smiling.

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa." she said as Lissa looked up at her, eyes wide.

"But Emm I-"

"I command it." she said in a serious tone as Lissa gulped and shook her head.

"This isn't fair!" she shouted, tears dripping from her eyes. "It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you, too!" she exclaimed, hugging her big sister tighter.

"Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye." Emmeryn said, slowly wiping away one of Lissa's tears with her right thumb.

"Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol." Phila said as Emmeryn smiled at her, petting Lissa's head.

'Very well, Phila. Thank you."

"I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word." Frederick said, keeping his usual face on.

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you."

"It is my honor." Frederick said as the new Wyvern let out a cry.

"Huh?" Robin looked at his new Wyvern before petting its head with his left hand again. "... How do you think we could end this war with the least amount of bloodshed?" Robin asked the Wyvern as it looked up and away from him. "What's wrong bud?" he asked, looking up with it before blinking. "... You hear something we can't?" he asked as it shook its head and flapped its wings. "... Oh you wanna fly?" he asked as it nodded. "Well... Let's try it again." he said, climbing on as it grinned. "... Oh no." and they took the Heck off!

Phila watched the new pair before sighing, placing a hand on her forehead. "They will really need some work." she said before looking at Cordelia, who had eventually gotten her face dry. "Cordelia."

"Y-yes?"

"Stay here with Chrom. I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go." she said, placing a hand on the knight's head.

"...May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety." she said as her Pegasus rubbed up against her.

Emmeryn smiled at them as Robin and his Wyvern landed right in front of her. "Whoo... Feeling barfy." he said, falling off of the Wyvern with a green face. "S-Sumia, I need flight lessons..." he said, holding up a finger to the sky as his Wyvern let out a screech of victory.

"Your Grace!" shouted Phila and Frederick as the Wyvern quickly took a step toward her before screeching loudly.

"To the afterlife with you!"

"Pick a god and pray!"

"Both of you calm down." Emmeryn said calmly as they lowered their weapons. She then quickly looked right at the Wyvern and smiled. "... You're not going to hurt me, are you?" she asked it as Robin got up and reached over.

"B-Buddy let's not attack the Exalt... I'm already suspicious enough today..." he said as the Wyvern glared at him. Emmeryn simply smiled at the Wyvern and petted its head.

"It's okay." she whispered to it with a smile. "He's a good boy. He'll take you home when it's safe. Isn't that right, Robin?" she asked as Robin nodded.

"Y-yep, I promised." he said as she smiled. He blushed and gulped before looking away.

"Right... Now you two try to get along." she said with a smile as Robin and the Wyvern looked at each other. They quickly looked back at her as she smiled warmly at them both.

Robin's blush got worse as he nodded. "Y-yes your Grace." he said, gulping as the Wyvern nodded.

"Good. Come, Phila. We must go." she said as Phila nodded, motioning for Emmeryn to climb up on her Pegasus.

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom argued as Emmeryn looked back at her little brother. "Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life! Please Emm, for the love of Naga care about yourself for once!" Chrom exclaimed, gripping the Emblem tightly in one hand as he looked down at the ground.

"... I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

"This is a terrible plan, Emm please reconsider your options. Come to Ferox with us!"

"The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart." Emmeryn said, climbing up on Phila's Pegasus before waving to them, a sad smile on her face. " Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa. Safe journey, Sheperds." she said as the Pegasus took flight, taking the Pegasus Knight Captain and the Exalt with it back to Ylisse.

"..." Robin looked at Chrom with crossed arms. "I don't like this plan." he said as Chrom blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, I'm a Tactician."

"What do you propose we do then?" Chrom asked him as he crossed his arms and leaned against his Wyvern.

"Hmm..." he quickly held his chin with his left hand, blinking. He looked at Sumia who was looking down. "Best way to hide flowers from a girl you like..." he thought aloud before looking up at Chrom. "And having a friend in on it to play the field..."

"Robin? Already a new plan?"

Robin snapped his fingers and smiled evilly. His irises were glowing a slight red as he held out his left hand, fingers held together and pointed up to the sky. He quickly snapped and pointed back to where Emmeryn and Phila left. "Ladies and gentlemen, Sheperds of all ages! Tonight, we do something only the criminally insane would attempt!" he said, giggling to himself quietly soon after.

"Sir Robin?" Frederick asked, climbing off of his horse.

"Er... R-Robin?" Sumia asked as he burst out into laughter.

"This may just be my most stupid plan yet!"

"Robin what the Heck are you thinking about?" Lissa asked as he pointed his left index finger up to the sky.

"Sheperds! Tonight, we've got one mission and one mission only!"

"Robin, if you could, please stop stalling." Cordelia asked, eyes still red from her crying.

"Just go ahead and say it." Chrom said, sighing. "What do we do?"

 **"Kidnap the Exalt!"**

* * *

 **YES! Another update! Finally! Geez! This one took too damn long! I feel like I could have beat the game again in the time it took... Wait I did do that... Instead of writing. Whoopsies! I'm really hoping you're enjoying what's here so far, and thank you all for the feedback that you've given in both reviews and PMs. I still can't think of a pairing so, it's as much of a surprise to you as it is to me.**

 **But I have an idea for who else has a crush on someone in this story. :D No, it's not Tharja or Cordelia.**

 **So, yeah, that's all I got. We gonna go off track from the story and kidnap Emmeryn and do... Something. I dunno. Let's just say, Emmeryn's gonna be Emmerout. :D**

 **My bad puns aside, thank you so much for reading and have a good day people!**

 **-Crescent Crane**


End file.
